


Dynamic

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome, past DaiSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi may not always understand their dynamic, or know how to fix it, but one thing is for sure: he wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> /intense sweating/ i may have gotten far too into haikyuu!! for my own good and i may or may not have a giant soft spot for the karasuno third year threesome .... don't even look at me...

"Asahi! Hey, knucklehead, pay attention!"

Koushi can't help but tap his foot on the ground as he calls for Asahi's focus, standing in the middle of the department store. The taller boy's head whips around, and his face reflects the guilt that Koushi's scolding has undoubtedly inspired in him. Koushi isn't mad, but Asahi has been in his own world since they came to the mall, and Koushi still hasn't been able to pick out a birthday present for Daichi - who, mind you, has a birthday tomorrow. A birthday which Koushi must pick the perfect present for, considering the fact that Daichi's birthday is so damned close to Christmas. Asahi's, too, but Koushi has already set aside a present (or maybe more than just one, if he's being honest, considering that Asahi only lets himself be spoiled on holidays). While Koushi and Daichi tend to pick up little things for one another spontaneously, Asahi refuses little gifts out of sheer embarrassment and humble nature - and although it can be occasionally frustrating, it's rewarding when the holidays roll around.

But --- he isn't here for Asahi. He's here for Daichi, and Asahi is supposed to help him, but instead he finds himself being almost completely ignored because Asahi is on another planet.

"S-sorry, Koushi, I--- I, uhm, I must have been lost in thought. I'm sorry." Asahi's apology is quiet and sincere, and despite the fact that Koushi wants to maintain his stern gaze for a little longer, he doesn't find himself able to. Taking Asahi's hand, which is slightly clammy to the touch, he gives it a squeeze and smiles fondly at the other.

"It's alright," he soothes quickly, considering how quickly Asahi's guilt can get out of hand, before adding on, "Let's look at sneakers, okay? I know Daichi needs a new pair..." Koushi keeps Asahi's hand in his as they move across the department store floor, brushing off the looks they receive from passerby and running his thumb over Asahi's knuckles absentmindedly. For the duration of the walk, he finds himself chattering on about Daichi, what he might like, how wonderful Daichi is in general - things that he can't really help but talk about. Once they arrive in the shoe area, Koushi finds the shoes that he'd seen Daichi eyeing fairly quickly; picking the box up, he turns to Asahi to ask him to go see if he could find a sales associate while he continues to look around for anything else that might suit Daichi, only to see Asahi staring off again. Although Asahi could be a bit 'in his own world', today was moreso than usual.

"Asahi?" Koushi asks, and instead of feeling frustrating this time around, he feels concern starting to build, particularly because Asahi looks distraught as well as distracted. Clearing his throat, Koushi nudges Asahi with the box and repeats his name a little louder, and this time when Asahi meets his gaze again, Koushi swears that he can see tears collecting in his eyes.

"Asahi, are you alright?" Koushi questions him again, voice low this time, despite the low population of people around them.

"I'm fine!" Asahi answers, perhaps too quickly for Koushi's liking, and then sheepishly asks, "What did you want again?"

Koushi repeats the request, and as he watches Asahi move off to go find someone, he wonders if there's really something wrong here. He's usually fairly observant, especially when it comes to Daichi and Asahi, and considering that Asahi's behavior had been only slightly off since Christmas (something that Koushi had chalked up to the stress of the holidays), this sudden influx of strange behavior threw Koushi off. Maybe he'd just seen a scary special on TV this morning while he and Daichi had been showering...?

Deciding that he'd let time see if anything changed, Koushi turned back to the shoes, and pushed the issue into the back of his mind.

\---

Later that night, he brings it up to Daichi. The dark haired boy looks curiously at him, an eyebrow raised as he leans in to kiss Koushi's cheek. Asahi's already retired to bed, despite it being strangely early, and so the two of them have the conversation in hushed voices on the couch in the living room, Koushi's head on Daichi's shoulder. 

"I think the holiday season really tires him out?" Daichi suggests, and Koushi bites his lip, because that's exactly what he'd thought. Usually, though, Asahi would express these kind of things to the two of them - he hadn't hesitated to share how much Halloween wigged him out only months before. Perhaps Asahi felt bad this time around, considering that he was probably stressed on Koushi and Daichi's behalf? Asahi was far more complex than people gave him credit for, often written off as a simpleton because of his looks and his emotional behavior. Koushi knew better - Daichi knew better - but before the smaller of the two could express the fact that there might be another underlying factor, the bedroom door of their apartment creaks open.

Craning his neck, Koushi sees Asahi come out of the bedroom, bun so loose that he can tell that Asahi slept for a little bit with it in.

"Feeling better?" Koushi is hopeful that Asahi will grin at him - he feels like it's been far too long since Asahi has done so, at least genuinely - but he instead finds himself on the receiving end of a half-hearted, perhaps sleepy curve of Asahi's lips that barely qualifies as a smile, and is probably intended to give a negative response to Koushi's question. Koushi frowns at this, and looking towards Daichi, whose eyes echo the same worries that plague Koushi.

"Come sit, Asahi. We'll watch something cute on Animal Planet. Or maybe, with your hair like that, we'll watch one of those shows about guys in Alaska." Daichi speaks warmly, tone light and joking, as Asahi rubs at his eyes and fiddles with the hem of his gray pajama shirt.

"... I don't wanna intrude. You guys were having a conversation... right?" Asahi's voice is a little hoarse from being asleep, and despite Koushi's concern being the primary emotion here, he has to ignore the little shiver of lust that goes down his spine at that husky sound.

Shaking his head, and feeling Daichi do the same behind him, Koushi is quick to squash that misconception with a, "Asahi, you are not an intrusion. You never are. Pleeeeease come sit with?" He bats his eyelashes a little bit, works his angles a little more, and sees Asahi's cheeks color a little bit, a sure sign he's going to cave.

"O-only for a bit." Asahi consents, and then sits towards the armrest of the couch, leaving a sizable amount of space between himself and the other two occupants of the furniture.

"Asaaaaaahi, scoot over this way." Daichi whines, and Asahi scoots a minuscule amount. Huffing, Koushi stands, squeezing himself in between the armrest and Asahi (despite the man's protests) to force him towards Daichi, leaving the sleepiest of the three in the middle. With that accomplished, Daichi reaches for the remote and flicks on Animal Planet, where something about otters is going on. Snorting as he thinks of Ennoshita, Koushi leans in to Asahi's shoulder, pressing his cheek against the soft fabric of his pajamas. Daichi stretches out on his end of the couch, slinging his socked feet into Asahi's lap and reclining towards the back cushions.

Koushi tries to pretend that Asahi is not stiff between them, and although he wants to blame it on sleep and holidays, he can't help the feeling of dread that is swelling in his throat.

\---

Despite the fact that it's Daichi's birthday, Asahi's still at work - he couldn't get the day off, and so Koushi and Daichi find themselves both spending a vacation day in one another's company. While time alone used to be rare - the three of them were attached at the hip usually - it's become more frequent between Daichi and Koushi lately, and although he wasn't complaining because of Daichi's company, he was certainly complaining for lack of Asahi.

He didn't want to bring it up once again on Daichi's birthday, however, and so Koushi decides that he'll give Daichi a present early. 

"Daichi," he murmurs, practically purring as he reaches for the bowl in Daichi's hands. The other male looks at him with peaked curiosity, knowing exactly what the voice means. Running his tongue over his lower lip, Koushi pulls the bowl completely from Daichi's grip and rests it on the coffee table before shifting so that he can straddle Daichi's lap where he sits. He likes sitting like this, to feel the strength of Daichi's thighs against his own, the intimacy of looking down at Daichi as he gazes upward with parted lips. Closing the space between the two of them, Koushi presses his mouth against Daichi's, soft and without urgency for now. He brings his right hand up to pull on Daichi's hair, feeling the man beneath him tense at the action (Daichi's always been a sucker for hair pulling, after all), and lets his left hand wander, trailing over the strong curve of Daichi's neck.

He pulls back from the kiss and can't help but smirk faintly already at the widened look of Daichi's eyes, at the increasing heartbeat he feels beneath his fingertips. 

"If I could sing, I'd play that one song, about the birthday sex." Daichi's voice is mirthful, and Koushi pinches at his ribcage in retribution for that remark.

"I hate that song. Asahi hates that song. We will not be playing that song, and you will not be singing it."

"I could serena---" Koushi shuts him up with another kiss, this one deeper, more intense. He flicks his tongue over Daichi's lower lip, an unspoken request, and when Daichi's lips part, pliant and willing, he presses into him so quickly that their teeth clack and the sound of it echoes through his skull. He picks up the languid pace, sucking heavily at Daichi's lower lip when he pulls back and moving his mouth to Daichi's jawline. He's slipped his wandering hand underneath Daichi's shirt now, and as he nibbles at the defined slope of his jaw, Koushi teasingly brushes one of Daichi's nipples. He feels Daichi's jaw flex beneath his lips, hears the soft intake of breath. Daichi's nipples had always been particularly sensitive, and Koushi revels in the fact that such a little action can pull a great response from Daichi.

Dropping his lips to the junction of Daichi's neck, he sucks heavily enough at the flesh there to leave a mark; Daichi has never bruised easily, but Koushi knows how much pressure he has to use to give Daichi a good hickey. Daichi's hips buck a bit beneath him, and Koushi laughs breathlessly with the realization that Daichi's erection, pressed to the cleft of his jean-clad ass, is already present.

"Aren't we a little eager?" Koushi hums, pulling his hand from Daichi's hair so that he can start to tug Daichi's shirt off, to give him more access. Daichi smacks his ass for the teasing once the garment is off, but doesn't deny it; Koushi doesn't expect him to, considering the truth behind Koushi's words is undeniable.

"I think I'd call you the eager one." Daichi's hands are suddenly on Koushi's waist, pinning him into Daichi's crotch as he rolls his hips up into Koushi. The silver-haired boy shudders, hands suddenly scrambling for stability on Daichi's bare shoulders. 

"You're being a little bold," Koushi chuckles, taking in the swollen state of Daichi's lips and the slowly darkening patch on his neck. 

"Bold enough to request a blowjob?" Daichi's words jam together, asked so quickly that Koushi outright laughs this time. He's always loved the fact that he finds himself laughing whenever he's intimate with Daichi and Asahi - although the three of them (obviously) don't always do things together, the relaxed atmosphere carries over between them.

"Obviously. And I can't exactly say no to the birthday boy, can I?"

Koushi slides himself off Daichi's lap, nudging his legs apart so that he can kneel in the space between them. He's just begun to tug at the zipper of Daichi's jeans when he hears the undeniable sound of a key turning in the lock of their front door - only one other person has a key, and a quick glance at the clock tells Koushi that it isn't really time for Asahi to be home. Had he managed to get off early...?

He hears Asahi exclaim something, and there's a thudding sound that leads Koushi to believe that Asahi has dropped something. With a strike of devious intent, Koushi yanks Daichi's jeans down with renewed urgency, ignoring Daichi's surprised squeak as he repeats the motion with the other's underwear. Daichi's soft hiss as his erection is exposed to the slightly chilled air of their apartment doesn't go unnoticed, and Koushi smirks as he leans towards Daichi's erection just as the door creaks open.

"O-oh my I'm so sorry I---"

Not the reaction Koushi wanted, to say the least.

"Asahi, drop your things and get over here. Birthday boy demands." Daichi's voice is a little tight, and as Asahi slides off his shoes, he mumbles something that Koushi doesn't quite catch, and neither does Daichi, because he makes a questioning noise.

"I said---" Asahi pauses, pulling off his coat and looking abashed, "That I.. I think I'm getting sick so.. you two can just.. uhm.. yeah. Let me take some.. cold medicine and... join in later?" His voice is questioning, like he doesn't know where to go with that, and quite frankly, Koushi doesn't know how to respond. He can't exactly force Asahi to come over here, and before he can decide exactly what he can say, Daichi speaks up.

"Are you sure?" He asks, with a steadiness that only Daichi could manage when his dick is on full display and Koushi beneath his thighs. Asahi nods, not looking at either of them, and before another word is said, makes a beeline to the bedroom. Concern settles heavily over the both of them, and Koushi realizes that Daichi has grown softer. He isn't sure whether or not to continue on with the track they were on before Asahi's entrance, but he also knows if they don't, Asahi will feel guilty. He's not really in the mood, but...

He steels himself, because it's Daichi's birthday, and he'll go have a talk with Asahi after this. They can all kiss when the ball drops tonight, and Asahi's taken cold medicine, and they'll coerce Asahi into having birthday sex (the kind that Daichi wants to sing about) on his own birthday.

Leaning forward, he takes Daichi's erection into his mouth, ignoring apprehension in favor of what lay before him. Whatever protests Daichi may have had die on his lips, and Asahi never does step out of the bedroom.

\---

Asahi is jumpier than usual, Koushi notes, but at least he's smiling.

Hair damp from his post-work shower, Koushi can't suppress the feelings of fondness he gets from the image in front of him. Although Asahi isn't laying in Daichi's lap, something he typically prefers to do, the sight of his head on Daichi's shoulder and Daichi's head on his is enough to warm Koushi from his toes to his head. Carrying the small plate of sandwiches he'd made, he sets them down on the coffee table and plops down in Daichi's lap before laying himself back, sprawling atop the other two without a care so that his head rests in the perfect place to look up at them.

"How much time?" He asks, and Asahi jolts a little bit, like he'd been lost in thought - or the Taylor Swift performance, which Koushi didn't deny the possibility of but was less likely to believe - before answering. 

"Two minutes." He murmurs, and Koushi thanks him before glancing towards Daichi, who looks sleepier than he should. Daichi's never been great at staying up late, and midnight is a stretch for him, even if he's far too young to be setting a proper bedtime.

He doesn't know where a minute and forty-five seconds go, but then the countdown starts, and Koushi sits up so that he can squish himself between the two other boys to watch the ball drop. As it gets dangerously close to the bottom, he taps his cheeks and smiles.

"Since you two have birthdays, I should at least get the double kiss." He demands without real strength, but neither Daichi or Asahi deny him, pressing a kiss to his cheek right when they all chant "zero". They drink sparkling apple cider shots afterwards, and then Daichi tugs Asahi's sweatshirt ties down so that he can give him a kiss, and Koushi pecks them both on the cheek. Asahi is flushed and warm as usual with any sort of attention, and before he can escape to bed (citing Daichi's inescapable yawning as the need), Koushi insists on a group hug, and after Daichi winks at him, they wish happy birthday to Asahi in unison. He blushes and thanks them, stammering around the words in an endearing manner, and after a few more sleepy kisses - they have somehow all bcome too old to stay up this late - they stumble into bed together, forcing Asahi into the middle because he's the birthday boy, now.

Koushi tries to ignore the stiffness of Asahi's body where he lays, pretends that he's just as comfortable as he normally is, but he knows it's not true.

\---

Asahi hasn't gotten off work - again - and neither could Daichi and Koushi. Koushi feels terrible for it, considering it's New Year's Day, but it was far easier for him to get off yesterday than today, as it was for Daichi. They both manage to compromise with their boss, however, to come home earlier than usual, so they can arrive home before Asahi and throw him a little surprise party. It isn't much, but Koushi lives to spoil Asahi on his birthday, as does Daichi, and he's eager to start baking.

He picks Daichi up from work so that they can go to the grocery store for baking supplies and stop by the party store for decorations, but when they arrive at the apartment, Koushi catches sight of Asahi's car in their other designated spot. 

"Did his boss let him off early?" Koushi asks Daichi, and Daichi reaches for their phones, tucked into the cupholders and forgotten. 

"No message of it..." Daichi murmurs, glancing at the clock. It's only 2:30, which is 3 and a half hours before Asahi usually gets home. Maybe he did get off early, and just forgot to tell them - or wanted some relaxation time, because his coworkers had probably thrown a little party for him and sucked the energy out of him. Koushi told himself this was why as they pulled the groceries from the backseat and headed into the complex, silence hanging heavy between them with unspoken fretting. They'd talked about it today, at the grocery store, and had decided it had to be broached - they needed to figure out what was wrong.

As Koushi nudges open the unlocked door of the apartment with his foot, hands wrapped around bag handles, he realizes that he was about to find out.

He hears Daichi drop the bags before he's really even properly processed what the scene before him was. Asahi sits before him on the couch, two duffel bags nearly burst to the seams on the floor in front of him, his head pressed into his hands and the horrendous sound of his sobs - not his mere cries, a frequent occurrence to say the least - echoing across the walls. If he hadn't heard the door open, he certainly hears the shopping bags hit the floor, and Asahi's hands drop from his face like he's been privy to a gunshot.

"K-Koushi --- Daichi --- I didn't expect you hom---" Asahi's voice cracks around the words, raw with emotion and the wear that comes from longterm tears. Koushi's throat tightens at the sight of Asahi in front of him, eyes red-rimmed as he sits on the couch, cheeks stained and shirt sleeves damp.

He doesn't respond right away, but Daichi does, stepping in front of Koushi.

"Asahi, what... what is this? Why do you have bags packed? Are... surprise trip? A surprise trip, right?" The sudden jump of direction is out of desperation, Koushi knows, because they're both confused and lost. Everything was perfect, or so both of them had thought. Koushi loved - loves - their lifestyle, loves the beauty of their relationship, even if there are three people, even if it's a little odd sometimes, even if it takes extra effort to make it work. 

"I..." Asahi begins, looking at the black duffels at his feet, and then back to Koushi and Daichi where they remain frozen near the doorway.

"... I thought it would... be best for me... to go." His words are broken, spaced out and broken up by pauses where it seems as if Asahi might burst into tears all over again.

"Why?"

It's the first thing Koushi's said. Why? Why would.... He loves Asahi, with all of his heart, the same way that he loves Daichi. He has loved them both since they were young and awkward first years in high school, since they walked the stage at graduation. He has loved Asahi even when he hasn't loved himself, and he has loved Daichi even when he hasn't liked Daichi. He can't express why he loves them - he surely could if he sat down and wrote himself a list - because loving them has become second nature, loving them is as natural as breathing; perhaps this is why he feels as if the air has been knocked out of his lungs, like he's being strangled as he waits for Asahi to get his explanation out.

"I know I'm... in the way a lot. That I'm, I'm the third wheel - and the two of you are just... too nice to say anything to me about it." Koushi watches the way that Asahi bites his cheek, watches how Asahi's hands quiver wildly as he brushes stray pieces of hair away from his face. He aches to comfort him, but knows that he must wait until Asahi has finished, as much as it pains him.

"I know it started with the two of you, and -- I figure you just felt.. obligated.. to involve me. I should've said something sooner, and.."

Daichi isn't as patient as Koushi, stepping forward with panic-blown eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Asahi I-- where did this come from? We've been together for months now, and, I mean.. You've brought it up, and you've been okay when we've explained it to you before. Is something not working!"

"I don't believe it!" Asahi's voice is louder than normal, tense and strained, and it physically pains Koushi to hear Asahi raise his voice, even if it's only just slightly. He steps forward with Daichi, but remains lingering behind him, because Asahi has more to say.

"I try to... check if you two but -- I don't know. I know I'm, I'm... I'm not good with affection. I'm not smart, or bold, I don't know what I want out of my life, I'm--" 

"Stop right there." Koushi won't let this continue, can't physically let it continue. He closes more of the space between them, runs his tongue over his lower lip until he finds the words to express how to combat whatever is happening.

"None of that is true. We love you. It doesn't matter that Daichi and I were dating first, it doesn't matter that we aren't all the same. That's what helps everything work. Now tell me what really set this off, because I think I noticed when this started happening. Something set you off, and you have to tell us for us to be able to fix it." Koushi tries to keep his voice level, but his chest is tight with terror, panic starting to threaten his throat. 

"We're fixing it, because you aren't leaving." Daichi's voice is a little shaky, but otherwise somewhat reassuring; Koushi wishes he could hold his hand, but he doesn't want to give Asahi anything else to fret about.

The air is quiet and heavy for a while, like Asahi has a secret that he can't bare to tell. When it becomes obvious that Asahi isn't going to spill, Koushi steps towards him a little more, takes Asahi's hands, so much larger than his own, in his. 

"Asahi. Please," his voice stretches awkwardly around the words, too close to tears to sound composed, "I... I really don't want to lose you. I love you. Let me kn---"

Asahi interrupts him, which nearly knocks Koushi off his feet. He hears Daichi's breath catch behind him as Asahi begins to speak once again.

"I was.. I was just thinking about, uhm.. About how.. Y'know the Christmas party we had with the guys," he pauses, waits for agreement before continuing, "It wasn't anything just -- Kageyama he.. just mentioned that... you two looked so in love when i went to go grab something to drink." 

Koushi thinks back to the party, remembers Asahi leaving their side only to get them drinks - during which they'd been talking about how sweet it was that Asahi insisted on being the one to get them drinks, leaning in even to talk about the presents that one another had purchased for him. Had that been what Kageyama was talking about? Either way --- Koushi's heart was heavy with sadness, he couldn't deny, but he could feel frustration begin to creep in.

"Asahi ... That's not true. And you know that Kageyama probably meant that the three of us looked very in love, right? Because we ar---" Koushi stops, because although Asahi has never lied, an insecure thought hits him like a freight train.

"You aren't leaving because you do't love one of us, or both of us, anymore... right?"

Asahi is quick to deflect that one, and Daichi splutters behind them, taking one of Koushi's and Asahi's joined hands in his own.

"That's not it at all!" is Asahi's speedy denial, and Koushi exhales softly.

"This is just a big misunderstanding. That's what I'm getting from this. We love you, Asahi, and you know that. Kageyama, whatever he might have actually said, didn't intend to say that Daichi and I love each other any more than we love you." Koushi keeps his voice even, keeps it level; they don't baby Asahi, put when his anxiety gets bad - particularly when he internalizes it for so long, like this - it's the best to cut as much excess emotion out of this discussion as possible.

"Asahi, is this why you've been acting weird?" Daichi's voice is unusually quiet, considering his penchant for using his outdoor voice in the apartment, and Koushi's chest aches with the intensity of the moment, even though he gives Daichi a look for describing Asahi's behavior as 'weird'.

"... I was acting weird?" Asahi murmurs, glancing down at the two of them with a sheepish expression.

"Yes. I've been worried." Koushi affirms, and Daichi adds a quiet, "Even I noticed."

Asahi is silent, and Koushi can practically see the gears turning in his head. Daichi opens his mouth to speak, and Koushi gives his hand a brief squeeze to halt him. Asahi has to think it out - this has obviously been building in him for a while. 

"I just felt like you two... You got together before we did. You've always been more similar. Koushi, you're always so animated talking about Daichi, about his Christmas gifts or his birthday gifts, and... the other day I came home to you two... y'know... and I just felt like I was intruding." Asahi's voice is barely above a whisper, and Koushi wishes he'd speak up just a little, because his heart is still beating so heavily that he has trouble hearing.

"I talk about your birthday and gifts to Daichi just like I talk about his to you... I just can't talk about yours to you, because, well, the surprise of it all." Koushi reassures him.

"The birthday blowjob?" Daichi echoes for clarification, and Asahi makes a choked noise that Koushi assumes is his attempt at a yes.

"... We wanted you in on that." He continues, and Asahi looks guilty to the side.

"Asahi, do you mean to say that you don't really do anything with either of when the other isn't there...?" Koushi's voice is slightly incredulous, but as he thinks about it, he already has an answer. He hasn't done much with Asahi when Daichi isn't there except an intense makeout at most, more typically just casual cuddling, but he'd always assumed that Asahi just did more intimate things with Daichi because Daichi tended to be the most sexual of the three of them. But, judging from the shocked look on Daichi's face, and the guilty look on Asahi's...

The pause is strange, but Daichi breaks it.

"If you're up to it, and not still gonna leave, I mean, we could make up for some lost time." He suggests, and Koushi doesn't know if that's the best idea, but ---

"I would like that. I'm not going to go anywhere."

Koushi sighs in relief, finally dropping Asahi's hands from his own so that he can pull the taller male into a hug. Daichi wraps the two of them up effectively, and Koushi feels like the stress of Asahi's moodiness the past while and the whole situation start to melt from his shoulders. Sure, there are problems that they're going to have to address, but there are always problems, and there always will be. They'll solve them as they come, and like this one will be soon, they'll become a thing of the past.

\---

"So can I mention that song now?"

"... The birthday sex song?" 

"Right."

Koushi rolls his eyes fondly and Daichi's full-on beaming at him as Asahi sits on the edge of the bed staring at the two of them.

"Yeah, Asahi. Birthday sex, you're gettin' it. We're gonna remind you just how much we love you, right?" Daichi smirks at Asahi's, whose face is already reddening. It doesn't matter how many times they've had sex - Asahi isn't even bashful most of the time anymore, although perhaps today he'll be a little less confident than usual, but that blush just never fades.

Koushi nudges him back until he rests against the plethora of pillows at the head of their bed, and then reaches for the buttons of his work shirt. He hadn't even changed before he went to leave - typical. He trails his fingers across Asahi's chest, broad beneath the vaguely tight fabric, and then slowly pops the buttons out. Asahi stares up at him, eyes wide, because it isn't often that Asahi is the center of attention. He prefers it that way, but they won't have it that way tonight.

"Asahi, your shoes are tied too tight again. Circulation." Daichi reprimands from the end of the bed, but the fondness of his tone cuts into the seriousness of the remark. As Koushi finishes the last button, Daichi begins to slip off Asahi's socks, grinning at the way Asahi shudders when he trails his fingers over his ankles. Helping Asahi pull off the shirt, Koushi discards it off the edge of the bed before sitting back on Asahi's abdomen so that he can pull off his own.

"You two..." Asahi murmurs, and Koushi leans down to kiss him, to shut up him for now. He doesn't say much, but right now, Koushi doesn't want him to say anything at all - he wants incoherent noises and amazed silence, and he and Daichi are going to get it.

Shifting off of Asahi's stomach, Koushi sinks down next to him instead, pressing kisses to his jaw as he listens Daichi undo the buckle of Asahi's belt. He sucks softly at the tendons that strain beneath his tanned skin, and bites just where Asahi likes it, at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Asahi jumps at the action, and Koushi smirks into his skin.

"D-daichi, you're awfully overdressed..." Asahi's words vibrate against Koushi's lips where they rest against his throat, where he's determined to leave enough hickeys to remind Asahi when he gets insecure come tomorrow. Daichi's chuckle echoes off the bedroom walls, and the rustling of his shirt is accompanied by the soft noise of it hitting the floor. 

"Better?" He asks, and then he adds, "Lift your hips, Asahi." 

Asahi cants his hips, skin breaking out in gooseflesh as Koushi's fingers begin to trail absentmindedly across his chest. Asahi's nipples are sensitive, and as Daichi gets the jeans untangled from Asahi's ankles, Koushi tweaks one of them just to hear Asahi gasp. 

"Good boy." Daichi praises him, and Koushi can't miss the way that Asahi's eyes widen subtly at the praise, the way his hips twitch a little bit, still clad in navy boxers. Although he doubts today is the time, he puts this little piece of information away to use for later.

Shifting again, now that Asahi's jeans are off and the boxers are pretty easy for Daichi to get the rest of the way off, Koushi settles back onto him, lower this time but still teasingly. He catches Asahi's lips with his, running his tongue over his lower lip in an immediate request; Asahi's lips part pliantly, and he feels Asahi groan a little bit as Daichi pulls off his boxers tantalizingly slow, scraping the fabric against his growing erection.

Koushi feels Asahi's hand start to wander, fingertips ghosting across his bare back, and he pulls away from Asahi after a few moments more to reach for the nightstand. He tugs open the top drawer and pulls the lube out from the packet of tissues that he keeps there for Asahi, closing it with a snap before his attention moves back to Asahi. Daichi's moved up the bed, now, and curls against Asahi in such a way that he's begun to bite at the cusp of his ear.

"Koushi?" Daichi begins, and Koushi glances towards him.

"I don't think either of us would be adverse to watching you prep yourself." Daichi's teeth flash in an impish grin, and Koushi watches Asahi nod quickly and sharply. 

"You're both awful." He moves off of Asahi's waist anyways, purposefully rubbing the fabric of his jeans against the other boy's erection as he does. He takes his jeans off swiftly and easily, crumpling them up at the bottom of the bed even though they're his favorite pair, the ones that make his ass look good, and he'll regret that later. 

"How do you want me to do it?" He questions, tapping the tube against his chin and looking to Asahi. Daichi opens his mouth, but Koushi nudges him with his foot, because he wants Asahi to answer. 

"... All fours?" 

Koushi laughs, slapping the tube against Asahi's inner thigh and watching the other boy smile for one of the first times today.

"You're a giant perv. An actual giant perv. I'm dating two perverts." Koushi says, joking, considering he's the one that shared his fantasy of being fucked in the public park only last week. Without another word, though, he positions himself so that his ass is bared, already half-hard as he squirts the lube onto his fingers. He's never been a fan of preparing himself, but he likes being watched, and he likes the way that Asahi and Daichi both react - so he slips his fingers down, a bit of a stretch.. But he's always been flexible.

The first finger is nothing but strange, as it always is, and he doesn't hold back any noises as he prepares himself, albeit shallowly. He gasps when the uncomfortable feeling starts to fade, replaced by the slow build of pleasure characterized by self-appreciation; at this point, he adds another finger, scissoring them slowly. He's a little desperate now, and not afraid of putting on a show, so he ruts a little against the sheets, hearing Daichi's strangled moan as he pulls down the zipper of his pants and begins to wiggle his jeans off. That took long enough.

By the time Koushi adds the third finger, he's panting, his arms straining and his erection needier than middle-school sheet frottage. 

"That's enough, Koushi." Daichi's tone is that low, gravelly sort that sends shivers right down Koushi's spine, and he pulls his fingers out of himself at the noise, despite the urge to go impossibly deeper. 

"Let me make sure you're good for him, yeah?" Koushi can hear the lube being dispensed again, and he shivers at the cold touch of Daichi's fingers. He glances coyly over his shoulder, only to see Asahi's hands wandering towards his dick - Koushi reaches over and pinches Asahi's calf at the sight.

"You keep your hands off." He threatens playfully, and Asahi's smile is sheepish, like he's been caught sticking his hand in the candy jar. He's about to make another friendly crack when Daichi's fingers crook just perfectly, and Koushi's train of thought is derailed.

"D-Daichi!" He snaps, because too much more, and he'll be down for the count far earlier than he planned. 

"Just checkin' the stretch." Daichi drawls, and Asahi flushes where he lays - Koushi loves Asahi's size, but it takes a little extra preparation. When he feels Daichi's fingers leave him, he turns towards Asahi - Asahi meets him halfway, strong hands tugging him up onto his lap, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

"Ride me, p-please." Asahi's demands are quiet but powerful, and Koushi pauses to kiss him. 

"Planning on it." 

Asahi scrambles for a condom from where Daichi must have set them earlier, and tears the wrapper with his teeth in a quick movement that doesn't quite match the pace of their languid activity so far. He's about to roll the condom on when Daichi pulls it from his hands, grinning like the cat that's caught the canary. 

"Let me." Daichi rolls the condom on painfully slow, and Asahi groans, biting at his lower lip. Koushi slaps his stomach for it.

"Sounds are necessary." He informs Asahi, who turns his chin towards Koushi and runs his tongue over his lower lips as they part.

"Y-yeah, Got it." He murmurs, and then Daichi pulls his hands away. Koushi leans forward to tug at his hair, kissing him, and then moves into more of a crouch so that he can hover over Asahi's rather intimidating erection, holding it still with the hand that isn't supporting himself. It's a slow process at first, but then he sinks into it, breath knocked from him as Asahi's back arches, the urge to thrust upwards obvious. He would've, had Daichi's hands not help his hips.

"A-a-ahh, birthday boys don't do the work. I can attest." Daichi grins lewdly at Koushi when he says this, and if Koushi could speak, he would make a smart-ass remark in response. As it is, he pauses, and just lets himself adjust and watch - Daichi has moved from Asahi's hips to his mouth, kissing him with the sort of fervor that Koushi hadn't. He kisses hard enough to bruise, and the obscene sounds of sucking are enough to make Koushi flush a little more. He swears he hears their teeth clack, and it drives him mad.

They're lost in that kiss, and as much as Koushi knows it's about Asahi, he pulls the attention back towards himself with a roll of his hips. Asahi moans loud enough that Daichi can't swallow the sound, and slowly, Koushi raises himself and then lowers himself down. Asahi's hips twitch madly, afraid to hurt Koushi but aching to increase the speed.

"I get to control the pace, here. Consider it a gift." Koushi finally speaks, and his words are tight and breathy, his hands spread across Asahi's pectorals for support. He watches as Daichi gives Asahi one more little bite to the neck - he's going to need coverup, come morning - and then shifts out of Koushi's sight to do who-knows-what.

Asahi's hands eventually move to Koushi's hips, gripping them so strongly that Koushi's skin throbs at the point of pressure. He doesn't hold Koushi down, however, and so he continues to rise and fall, trying to increase the pace even as his thighs begin to burn.

"Koushi." Asahi says desperately, and Koushi looks to him, the tall male's lips parted, hair mussed, cheeks flushed --- he looks like the image of perfection, half-lidded eyes beckoning to Koushi without even trying.

"Please. Let me---" Asahi begins to beg, and then suddenly cuts off with a surprised, "Daichi!"

Koushi pauses, glances over his shoulder - Daichi is behind him, a finger pressed guiltily where Koushi can't quite see. 

"Can't let you two have all the fun now, can I?" Daichi asks, and Asahi moans the dark haired boy's name as he presses another finger in, torn between thrusting into Koushi and rocking back against Daichi. 

"What were you saying, Asahi? I bet you want to control the pace, don't you?" Koushi murmurs, facing him again, and Asahi nods frantically as best as he can. Koushi leans in a little, putting most of his weight onto Asahi's chest, and then nods in response.

Immediately, Asahi's hips snap, fingers tightening to hold Koushi into place. Koushi gasps and then finds himself moaning, soft litanies of Asahi's name falling from his lips at the incessant pace. He's slightly mesmerized by the flexing of Asahi's abs as he thrusts, and if he were in a better mind, he'd be able to appreciate them even more. Suddenly, however, the pace stutters, and Asahi practically keens.

"D-Daichi--!!" Koushi turns his head to look to Daichi, instead finding his lips caught by Daichi's; when the kiss breaks, Koushi's lips tingling, he sees that Daichi has started to enter Asahi already. Asahi seems overwhelmed with the sensation, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth moving wordlessly. He switches between a hallowed whisper of both of theirs names and nonsense that Koushi can make no sense of; it seems like it's up to him to move again, then.

He falls into a rhythm again, the movements shallow but pleasurable, and Daichi rocks into Asahi in time. After a few moments of adjusting, Asahi's eyes flicker open, pupils blown and eyes glassy. He makes a pitiful attempt to match the rhythm that Daichi and Koushi had set up, but he's so overridden that Koushi doesn't expect much - and Asahi doesn't exactly have rhythm anyways. Koushi gasps, however, when Asahi takes his erection in hand, pumping it in sync with Daichi's thrusts. Koushi starts to quiver, unable to keep himself up any longer, and the heat that had been so gradually building until now is suddenly rising with uncontrollable tendency.

"Asahi, ahhhh-n, ah-ah-Asah---" He pants, and Asahi thumbs his slit, and it's enough to send him over the edge. He swears that time stops for a second, and he can't stay straight up, his elbows unstable as he tries to support himself on it. The tight spasming around Asahi seems to be the final straw for him as well, because he makes an uncharacteristically loud whining noise as he cums. 

Daichi is the last to finish, and when he finishes, he bites into Suga - barely sitting at this point - with such a ferocity that he's fairly sure his shoulder starts to bleed. The sounds of flesh on flesh and moans are replaced with the sound of their quiet breath, only, and then gradually they began to pull apart, like the pieces of a puzzle that have to be rearranged a little bit. Koushi is vaguely aware of the sound of Daichi tying off a condom, and as he slips off Asahi and slides next to him, he's pretty sure Daichi is the only one coherent enough to toss Asahi's, as well.

The bed dips when Daichi returns, Asahi pressed in between Koushi and Daichi. Koushi is the first to speak, tucking his head beneath Asahi's chin. 

"... I love you, Asahi," He whispers, and Daichi follows soon.

"Correction: we love you."

Asahi's chest is still heaving a little, but he speaks in his trademark soft tones, the rasp in his voice from too much noise turning his words a little deeper.

"... I... I love you guys too. I'm sorry."

"No need." Koushi murmurs.

"Happy birthday, glass heart." Daichi chuckles.

Koushi exhales softly, reaching across to drape his arm as far as it will go, so that he and Daichi can rest their arms against each other. Asahi's chest is a little sticky - as is Koushi's, considering he was the only one that was bare - and they're all unbearably sweaty, but tomorrow is laundry day, anyways. As Daichi presses his face into the side of Asahi's neck, Koushi merely soaks in the atmosphere. He may not always understand their dynamic, or know how to fix it, but one thing is for sure: he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
